


A Shield's Protection

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, mentions of byleth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Dedue has always been the shield for Dimitri and his friends in the Blue Lions. It's a life he's accepted, though he never expected they would return the favor. My fics for Dedue week
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	A Shield's Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another fire emblem fic! This is one of the games I've written for and I have more ideas! This is my first fic for Dedue week! I'm gonna be working through this too. There's some Ashe/Dedue along with some other couples if you can catch them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to talk more Fire Emblem you can hit me up at sunny_clow on twitter!

Dedue has always been the shield for Dimitri, his king and his friend, something that he’s taken much pride in. He doesn’t mind being a shield if it meant that Dimitri would be okay. His mind didn’t change when they entered Garrech Mach, though he met more people that he wouldn’t mind protecting. He wouldn’t mind protecting anyone in the Blue Lions house. They were his friends and comrades on the battlefield that he wouldn’t hesitate to help. Then there was their professor Byleth who became an important person for him. She understood him and provided help when he needed it. Byleth may be the ashen demon, but he would extend his shield to her too. He had such gratitude to someone who pulled Dimitri out of the darkness. Being a shield was something Dedue was proud of, however he never imagined that one day he would be the one behind the shield. 

After Dedue rejoined the Blue Lions, he joined the war council and led his own army in battles against the Empire. Between Dimitri not losing himself to anger and Byleth leadership, he felt that they had a chance to end the war. During one battle when they were on the outskirts of the kingdom of Faerghus Dedue ended up getting pushed closer and closer into a corner. He pushed back when the empire forces pushed back harder. One of the archer’s arrow hit his shoulder, making him falter which gave an opening for a soldier to try to knock his axe out of his hand. He held up his shield while he tried to find an opening to get out. He couldn’t let it end here, not when he worked so hard to get back. 

Dedue knew he didn’t have much time left when he heard his name. He looked up to see Ashe taking out the archers that aimed their arrows at his back. Felix and Sylvain were taking care of the soldiers that were in the rear. He saw Byleth and Dimitri pushing back the reinforcements. He wasn’t aware when Ashe made it in front of him, taking out any more archers he saw. Ashe shot a few more arrows when he looked up. “Ingrid now! Get Dedue over to Mercedes!”

Ingrid flew down close and held out her hand to him. “Come with me! Ashe, cover me!” 

Dedue gripped her hand and got on the back of her pegasus then they took off. He looked down to see their army pushing the empire’s forces back. Annette stayed with Mercedes in case someone tried to approach her while she was healing their forces with Manuela. However, Dedue wasn’t able to watch for long. His injuries were more severe than he thought. He heard Ingrid through the haze of his mind as she landed. “Stay with us Dedue!”

One of the last things Dedue saw was Mercedes over him. “You’re going to be okay!” Before he closed his eyes.

*~*~*

Dedue opened his eyes as he looked around. How long was he out? What if they needed him and he wasn’t there? Was everyone okay? Was Dimitri okay? He moved to get out of bed when he stopped after he felt something on his blanket. He looked over to see Ashe next to his bed and asleep on his arms. Dedue grinned as he gently brushed the bangs away from Ashe’s face. He looked around his room to the other Blue Lions asleep in various spots in his room. Felix and Annette were close to the door. Dimitri and Byleth were sleeping in the corner while Sylvain and Mercedes was next to the medical supplies Mercedes had used earlier. Ingrid was against the wall by Felix with Dorothea. Dedue and Dorothea started to get to know each other after they started to do chores together around the monastery. To know she cared about his well being too warmed his heart. Dedue looked around for his shield when he saw it resting in the chair that had his clothes in the seat, he lay back against the pillows in relief. 

There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that he should try to get up to train there were still battles to fight and a future to plan, but there would be time to do that later. 

Sometimes even a shield needed to rest.


End file.
